Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-24712996-20140612011934
Reasons Miles is awesome: 1. He sings a Take That song for a girl he likes. Some guys don't even sing that on karaoke. 2. Acknowledges, understands and calls out his own B.S 3. Cannot be in a sexual or emotional relationship with someone who has no respect for other people. 4. Plays the guitar. Can serenade a girl when he messes up/for sexy times. 5. Is willing to publicy embarrass himself for the girl he loves. 6. Gives a stranger his credit card to ensure they get home safely. 7. Walks back to hotel in the rain after giving up his umbrella for a girl who hasn't been very nice to him. 8. Took it upon himself to find out whether his father was cheating so his mother didn't get hurt and their family wasn't destroyed. 9. Disappointed when his mother refused to acknowledge his father's cheating and refused to carry on the daily facade everything was fine. 10. Didn't tell his siblings, though they don't respect him, about their family troubles. He chose to carry that burden all by himself. 11. He walked away from the basketball game because he didn't want to condone what had happened to Zoe. 12. He called out the double standard when it comes to comparing the sexual escapades between guys and girls. 13. The only one who apologized for slut-shaming a girl. 14. Didn't think twice about standing up for a girl being sexually harrassed. You would be suprised by how many guys do nothing at all. 15. Apologized to Maya because he felt he played a part in her singing that song about Zoe. He really didn't have to. 16. When they were skinny dipping he didn't let his gaze wander down from Maya's eyes. He respected her enough to hold his gaze despite the fact he probably wanted a little peak. 17. He brought roses to her house in the morning and made her smile because he did that as he wanted to, not cos he needed to. 18. In the webisode he dressed up like french fries to stop her being embarrased about wearing a hot dog costume for work. 19. He made sure his friendship with Tristan wasn't affected after he kissed him. He went out of his way to make sure Tristan knew he was fine with him being gay by just treating him like he always had. 20. He has insecurities which add a certain complexity to him and make him relatable. He's not perfect but he's progressing as a character and we can see his growth in his words/actions. 21. He thinks from the perspective of the girl he loves even if he disagrees with her and puts her happiness/needs above that of his own. 22. He puts aside he ego to be civil with a guy who shows him nothing but contempt since he knows it will Maya happy 23. He's the only one who does the mature thing about Zigmund's involvement with drugs by telling an adult who resolves the matter in a way that there are no harmful consquences 24. He helps a guy who beat up him and insulted him as his resentment cannot eclipse the happiness of the girl he loves, if it's important to her then it's important to him 25. He's just adorable I've done this before so I thought it needed to be done again with all of his new good points <3